Ruby fait une drôle de rencontre
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Ruby et dans la forêt et tombe sur une personne qui va faire fondre son petit coeur. (désolé pour le résumé assez nul)


_**Note de l'auteur : Graham et encore en vie et se souvient de tout, Ruby s'en souvient un tout petit peu et Graham à retrouver son cœur et il est a nouveau dans sa poitrine. Ils ont retrouvaient la mémoire pour l'instant il n'y a que Graham qui à retrouver la mémoire et Ruby elle a juste eu un petit flash.**_

Ruby marchait dans la forêt et recherchait quelque chose qui aurait pu innocenter Marie pour le "meurtre" de Kathryn. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais elle sentait des choses bizarres et se sentait à l'aise dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et entendit une branche se craquer, elle se retourna et tomba sur un certain shérif complètement perdu.

__**Graham ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda la brune en s'avança vers lui, il ne réagissait pas_**. Et Graham c'est moi Ruby !**_

_**_J'ai fait un rêve étrange Ruby ! Il y avait toi et un loup gris et blanc, vous me suiviez tous les deux et tu lui as ordonné de faire quelque chose…**_

__**Tu as encore bu allez suis moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente que tu sois avec moi**_ ! Lança Ruby en avançant.

__**Attend pourquoi tu portes toujours du rouge ?**_ Demanda soudainement le shérif.

_**_J'en sais rien j'adore cette couleur, ce qu'elle signifie, pourquoi ?**_

Il ne répondit pas et avança vers Ruby puis lui pris la main.

__**Que fais-tu ici Ruby ? Une fille dans les bois ce n'est pas un bon signe !**_

__**Tu as enfin repris tes esprits ! Tu as bu ? Franchement on aurait dit un fou !?**_ S'indigna la belle brune_**. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?**_

__**J'en sais rien, je m'en rappelle plus ! Tu m'as pas répondu**_, répondit Graham. _**Désolé si je t'ai inquiété je ne me sens pas trop moi-même.**_

__**S'il y a un problème, tu peux toujours m'en parler**_, dit Ruby en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, suivit de Graham. M_**oi je suis ici pour Emma ou plutôt pour l'aider, elle avait besoin que je trouve quelque chose et vue que tu étais occupé avec madame le maire…**_

__**Ruby arrête !**_Graham souffla puis repris,

_**_Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai, tu vas peut-être trouvé ça dingue mais j'ai récupérais mon coeur dans une boîte à Regina qui était dans son caveau au cimetière, et il sait passé quelques chose de bizarre et mon coeur à disparu, je l'ai ressenti battre à nouveau... C'était étrange... Et pour ce qui est de Regina d'accord j'avoue que ce n'est pas ma meilleure idée que j'ai eu de couché avec elle mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et quand j'ai embrassé Emma… j'ai commencé à avoir des flashs bizarres.**_

__**Attend tu l'as embrassée ? C'est quand tu as embrassé Emma que tu as commencé à voir des trucs bizarres ?!**_ Demanda Ruby.

__**Oui pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Toi aussi tu as eu des flashs bizarres ?**_

_**_C'est la première fois que j'ai touché Emma que je me suis vue courir avec un chaperon rouge sur la tête, **__répondit Ruby._

_**_C'est étrange ! Et si je t'embrassais****qu'est-ce que ça ferait**_ ? _Demanda Graham en réfléchissant._

____**Quoi ? Tu veux m'embrasser ? Tu ne pas peux pas si le maire l'apprend...**_

_Et Graham poussa ses lèvres sur les siennes contre toute attente Ruby répondit au baisé et il la pris dans ses bras. Ruby cala sa tête dans le cou du shérif un petit sourire sur son visage et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'il l'avait enfin embrassé lui enlevé un poids sur les épaules, elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'arrêta pas de compté les jours où il l'a remarquera et arrêtera de pensé à la mère d'Henri._

____**Ruby… Je te promets de resté avec toi ! Je fais n'importe quoi ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi… Non j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime**__, dit Graham d'un ton sérieux._

_Alors il l'aimait vraiment, c'était elle cette flamme donc il avait besoin pour tenir, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle été si aimante, si gentille mais avec ce côté rebelle et magique qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait pas si elle éprouvait ce même sentiment mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'a embrassé et Ruby sortit la phrase qui lui fit bondir le coeur._

____**Je t'aime aussi mon chasseur !**__ Dit Ruby en souriant._

_Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, ils ce battraient jusqu'au bout pour resté ensemble peut importe le prix ou les choses à faire. Maintenant il allait régler leur problème ensemble et vivre heureux, surtout maintenant que Graham avait retrouvé son cœur qui battait pour la belle brune qui elle n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer._


End file.
